powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rock-a-Bye, Alpha 5
Alpha 5 has become incredibly sleepy lately, and he is starting to get run down from all these monster and Cog attacks. Worried over the Edenite prince's health, King Mondo capitalizes on the situation and orders Klank and Orbus to resurrect Somnibot. She is then tasked with infiltrating the Power Chamber and singing Alpha 5 to sleep, but the sleep-inducing robot falls in love with the prince first. The Rangers put Alpha into his room and tuck him in after teleporting into the Chamber and being informed of the attack by Zordon. Unfortunately, Somnibot's plan takes a devastating turn when Alpha turns ice-cold; his body temperature is dropping. Heaters are placed around Alpha's bed to keep him warm as he sleeps, however, and his body temperature is stabilized. Eventually, though, Alpha awakens from his beautiful dream world and is well-rested, much to the Rangers', Somnibot's, Delta 4's and Zordon's relief. Delta 4 displays a lot of jealousy towards Somnibot throughout. King Mondo sends a transmission to the Power Chamber. Somnibot confirms that her mission is a success, but Alpha is to be kept warm as he sleeps peacefully. Somnibot later defects to the Rangers' side after realizing that the Machine Empire is cruel towards its citizens - despite the Machine King and Queen worrying over Alpha's sleep deprivation at the beginning of the episode. However, the Rangers and Alpha firmly believe the Empire can change for the better. Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I, Pink) *Catherine Sutherland as Katherine Hillard (Zeo Ranger I, Pink backup) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Zeo Ranger II, Yellow backup) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III, Blue) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV, Green) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Zeo Ranger IV, Green backup) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V, Red) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Zeo Ranger V, Red backup) *Brad Hawkins as Gold Ranger (voice) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 (Zeo Ranger VI, Silver) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) and Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Zeo Ranger VII, Teal) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice), Orbus (voice) *Melissa Fahn as Somnibot (voice) and Princess Circuitrina (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) Notes *In the scene where Somnibot goes into the Chamber to put Alpha to sleep, her successful attempt to put the little robot to sleep is sung to the tune of phttp://powerrangersfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Mighty_Morphin_Power_Rangers_the_Movie:_Revisited Brahms' "Lullaby"], rather than "Rock-a-Bye Baby" like in the Prime Reality version. The same song is played on a music box (given to Somnibot by Queen Machina) in Alpha's bedchamber to keep him in the dream world until the next morning, and is used as Somnibot's leitmotif. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited